


Sith Happens

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Sith Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sith Obi has always been a Sith and is Jedi reader's favorite nemesis (they have great sass battles), until the reader starts to lose faith in the Order and he's there to coax them over to the dark side. With neck kisses and sultry whispers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sith Happens

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun to write, and I enjoyed twisting around Obi's character a bit (not in a really ooc way). Thanks to my good friend barduilotp.tumblr.com for beta-ing this, and the others before! Hope you guys love it!

You smack Obi-Wan’s hand away, rolling to your feet and bracing your saber across your chest. His eyebrow raises, but he merely smirks, brandishing his own and bowing to you. He was a cocky bastard when he knew he had gotten you, and you were getting tired of it. Circling each other, you try to anticipate his next move, blocking the blow that comes at you from the side.

It goes like this for some time, the two of you dodging attacks and desperately trying to gain the upper hand. Shoving him away from you, you look around, seeing a cliff edge and jumping, pulling yourself up and smirking down at him. Obi-Wan stares up at you, a grin on his own face.

“What are you smirking about? I’ve got the upper hand. You can’t attack me unless you get up here,” you snap, squinting at him.

Obi just smirks, leaning back and shrugging. His free hand raises, and you gasp, feeling the Force gripping you. He just raises a brow, moving his hand back to his side and bowing. Your fingers tighten around your saber, waiting for him to attack.

“It seems I’ve, yet again, been bested by the very beautiful Jedi whom I seem to come into frequent contact with. If you will excuse me, I must be getting on with my mission. Planets to destroy, Jedi to crush under foot. The usual,” he says, waving his hand as he holsters his saber and starts to walk off.

Red brightens your cheeks as you jump off the cliffs edge, stumbling a little at the impact. You start after him, finger pointed in anger. “Now wait just one minute, Kenobi! I didn’t…I may have had the higher ground, but I most definitely did not have the upper hand! You could have easily used the Force, or even jumped up there with me for star’s sake!”

He spins around, walking backwards as he smiles coyly. Pushing his hair back, he leans closer to speak with you. His breath fans your face, making you swallow quietly. “Maybe I rather like you being on top.”

You falter, coming to a stop as he continues to walk backwards. Obi-Wan lifts a hand, fingers wiggling in a wave as he disappears around the corner of some rocks. Collecting yourself, you run after him, turning the corner with your saber out- and he’s gone. With a curse on your tongue, you kick at the dusty ground.

“Damn! Fucking Kenobi,” you growl under your breath.

Stomping back in the direction of your ship, you spit expletives about the Sith, not knowing he was listening in. It was only a matter of time until he broke you.

* * *

 

Meditating, you flinch when you feel a hand brush your cheek. Your eyes fly open, but there’s no one else in the garden, which puts you on high alert. You go to the garden room to meditate after very difficult times, and today had to be the most difficult of them all. The Order was beginning to worry you. While you stood by the Council’s judgement, it seemed as though they weren’t as in control of everything as they pretended to be.

A shiver runs up your spine when fingers trail over your throat, dipping into your robes before disappearing again. Swallowing, you shift, thinking that there was merely a chill. No Jedi would do anything like this, and it was unlikely that you were truly feeling anything but wind. Your eyes flutter closed, mouth opening in a small ‘o’ to take deep breaths.

With a gasp, your head falls towards your chest, hands tightening on your knees as you feel something intruding your space. This is most definitely a hand, or rather, _hands_ , as they slip under all your robes and touch your skin. Standing from your place on the ground, you rush out of the garden, wanting to get as far away from the feeling as possible. In your room, you slam the door shut, stumbling back into the couch as you stare at it. The Force was never used for these things, and whomever was doing it had better have been playing some trick.

Another hand is placed on your hip, making you jerk away, bumping into the edge of the couch and falling flat onto your back. You feel someone rattling around in your brain, picking it apart for something that you’re unwilling to give. Focusing in on it, you push them out, sucking in air when the hands of this person are placed on you again. They feel more firm now, touching your hips and thighs and- not there! With everything you have, you push them back, shivering and clutching yourself. Whoever it was wasn’t going to get to you.

* * *

 

Waking to daylight streaming in through your windows, you twist against the couch, feeling sticky. Placing a hand to your forehead, your nose wrinkles in disgust. You were covered in sweat, which had dried, but still clung to your body. With your feet on the ground, you head to the showers, cleaning up and clearing away the sweat. You vaguely remember the fight that had gone on in your mind the night before, and how you spent most of it awake, fending off the person who was trying to get in.

You push the thoughts away, just wanting to forget the night before. What had happened would never happen again, you swore to yourself. If it did, then you would tell someone. Your reflection in the mirror of your bathroom gazes back at you with dark bags, and you exhale. It will get better.

For the rest of the day, no ghost touches or desperate attempt to intrude your thoughts come, and you feel relief settling it. After another stressful meeting with the Council, you’re about to head to the garden for meditation when Master Yoda requests you go on a mission for them.

“Kenobi, it is. Fight him, you must. Let him get away, do not,” he states, tapping you with his walking stick.

“Yes Master Yoda. I won’t let him escape me this time. I’ll leave immediately.” Straightening up, you head back to your room, packing a light bag and starting for the loading docks.

As you take a seat behind the ships controls, you feel the whisper of a touch on your cheek, a voice murmuring your name quietly to you. Shaking your head of the thing, you start up the ship, prepared to go after Obi-Wan. You weren’t letting him get away this time, no matter what it cost you.

* * *

 

“Ah! Jedi Y/N, finally! I’ve been waiting an exceptionally long time for you. Care for some food? I brought your favorite,” Obi-Wan sings, holding up one of your favorites meals.

Frowning at the scenario you’ve found yourself in, you stand above him and the picnic, hands on your hips as you look around the field of flowers. Why he had chosen this planet was beyond you, and even more so, why he had brought _lunch_. Instead of responding, you reach for his wrists, pulling out the SC-401 stun cuffs you had been authorized to bring at the same time. Obi stares at them, smirking as you go to place them over his wrists.

“This is a bit kinky for a first date, but I suppose whatever makes you happy darling,” he purrs, hissing when you clamp them down hard over his wrists. “Not so tight, I won’t be able to get out of them.”

Once the words have left his mouth, Obi gapes. His eyes meet yours, and you smirk, pulling him to his feet.

“You don’t intend to take them off, do you?”

“Not at all. I’m taking you to the Council, where they will decide the punishment you receive,” you reply, leading him back towards the ship.

His head tilts over his shoulder, eyes focused on the picnic he made. “But I really prepared for this! Come now, can’t we just enjoy a little downtime before you take me in? I know of a far better use for these cuffs than what they are meant for.”

You sigh, shoving Obi against the side of your ship so he was facing you. His eyes twinkle with mirth, and you want so badly to slap him for all this incessant teasing he’s doing. Instead, you just glare and then smirk, tilting your head to the side. This catches him off guard, as his smile droops, and his face starts to scrunch up in confusion.

“How come you set out this lovely date for us, but you didn’t think this far ahead? Sweetheart, I don’t know _why_ you constantly flirt with me, but I’m taking you straight to the Council. The only time these cuffs come off is when you’re dead or in prison,” you say, winking at him.

Obi stares before absentmindedly reaching out for you. Holding up your finger, you shake your head. “Touch me and I zap you. I have a feeling you’ve worn these before, so you know how that feels.”

“Like I said, it’s kinky. Darling, take them off. I’d rather like to touch you without them on,” he pleads.

You still at the comment, swallowing thickly. Using the Force, you push him back into the side of the ship, lifting him up so his feet dangle. He blinks, but doesn’t complain, sitting up a little straighter and smiling at you.

“ _You_ were the one in my head the other night! You…you _monster_!” you snarl, wanting to chuck him back to the ground with how much anger seethed inside you.

The confused look he gives you just makes it worse, and you drop him back to the ground, temptation begging for you to beat the living shit out of him. Before your foot can come into contact with his perfect face, his hands come up, his head shaking.

“I did no such thing! I may be a villain and a monster, but not the kind of man who would do that to you,” he growls.

Managing to get to his feet, he brushes at his clothes, attempting to get off the dirt. Once he’s satisfied with the shabby excuse of a clean-up, he tosses his head back so he can see better. “Darling, I would do no such thing. I don’t go picking around the minds of people that I personally enjoy fighting, and I most certainly do not violate a person’s body unless told otherwise. Whomever was touching you was most definitely _not_ me,” Obi-Wan concludes, eyes shining as he looks back at you.

While you want to believe he’s lying, there’s nothing but truth radiating from his words, and you sigh. If he’s not the one who touched you, then the cuffs weren’t necessary, we’re they? Mulling over the option, you’re caught off guard when Obi-Wan manages to grab you around the waist, pulling you into him. Pressed against the side of your ship, he smiles.

“Nice to see you finally falling for me darling. What’s going on in that beautiful mind of yours? It seems a little cluttered. Come now, you can tell Obi anything,” he whispers into your ear. Your better judgement tells you that releasing him from the shock cuffs is a bad idea, but the smaller part of you screams to do it.

Just one touch can’t hurt. Uncuffing him, you sigh as his arms snake around you, hands resting on your back. He doesn’t do anything more, holding you close as he whispers to talk to him, tell him what’s wrong. Without knowing it, you’ve let him into your mind, his words spoken only in your head. _It has something to do with the Order, doesn’t it? It has to do with how they’re not listening to you…how they just keep going with their silly agenda and don’t think about the people who are suffering._

“Yes,” you murmur.

The Order was falling to pieces around everyone. While the war raged on, their allies were slowly becoming mere pawns in a game of chess that went far beyond the simple black and white checkerboard. Every option you gave them they turned now, and you were tired of hearing the stories of people slaughtered for their innocence.

Your head tilts back as Obi-Wan presses a kiss to the underside of your jaw. His beard tickles, but the sting is welcomed at this point. Another kiss is placed to your pulse point, and Obi smiles when you inhale.

“They don’t respect you like I do. I bet it was one of them who was digging in your mind. One of those men who was touching you. If you were a Sith, no one would ever touch you without your direct consent. No one would _dare_ dig inside your brain,” he breathes into your skin.

His words are less necessary when you’re losing yourself to his kisses, your mind lost in the haze of how he’s making you feel. It wasn’t as if you hadn’t been wary of the Order anyway. You had grown cautious of their reactions, of their reasons for doing things. While the Federation seemed put together, the Order was falling apart. Obi-Wan doesn’t speak, letting his lips press against your heated flesh, drawing sighs from you.

“Join me. No one will ever question you again. No one will _ever_ allow your people to suffer,” he promises.

Each word is punctuated by the press of his lips to your neck, letting you know that he had the upper hand. Tilting your head towards his shoulder, you grip at his robes. “You swear it?”

He grins, dragging his mouth over your throat and to your lips. Staring into your eyes, Obi-Wan nods. His lips seal against yours as he murmurs the words that drag you into his world.

“I swear it.”

 


End file.
